The Luna Boy
by HaruKiss
Summary: One night someone calls to Haru, who could it be? At the beginning of Haru's adventure she meets Natsume, a midnight blue Haired boy with silver eyes, he decides to take her to Midnight Castel, as the Moon Mistress orders, there she begins her adventure:3
1. The Voice and the Strange boy

Chapter 1: The voice and the strange boy

She walked into her room, behind her, all you could hear was her parents screaming voices, she closed her door quietly, and tears started to form in her green eyes, a tear slipped down her cheek and off her chin, soaking into her clothes, more tears formed and fell, she walked towards her slide door onto the balcony and stood there looking into the midnight blue sky, stars twinkling and the moon smiling down at her, she started to smile and whispered "I only wish for something good to happen." The wind started blowing hard and her short purple hair was waving as the current passed, a whisper appeared around her "Do not worry young one, all my life I have seen good things happen to those in need, your wish shall come true tonight", a lady's voice was heard by the girl, what could it be, the girl looked up at the sky, "Please tell me who is this, why do I hear whispers?, what's happening?", "Do not worry child, for I am your guardian" the voice replied in a soft sympathetic voice, "I must go now, but remember, people such as you who are kind, will have something good happen, goodbye and stay strong", with that the voice vanished.

The girl stood there speechless and fell to her knees, her vision started to go blurry and her eyes closed, though her eyes were closed, her hearing was still active, she could hear footsteps and a voice, maybe a boys voice about her age or a year older, 13 or 14. His hands were warm as he lifted her up and carried her to her bed, she lay there and she finally fell asleep. The girl finally opened her eyes and looked at her clock, 03:49am it said, had she fallen asleep while crying, what had happened? She sat up and everything was spinning, "You should lay back down, your still weak" said the boys voice, it was a nice voice, it could soothe anything and she particularly liked it. There standing in the distance was a dark shadow it came forward and the full moons glittering light shone on him, a boy the same age as her, he had midnight blue hair, twinkling silver eyes and weird clothes, it didn't look familiar, maybe it's from some other country. He stepped forward and the girl moved back, "Who are you? Why are you here?" she asked frightened, "My name is Natsume, and I was sent to you from the Moon Mistress" "The Moon what? Why would you be sent by the Moon Mistress" asked the girl, "Because she said you are kind and are in need, people such as you who are kind, will have..." "...something good happen" the girl finished his sentence.

Natsume looked at the girl in surprise, she was smiling, and her green eyes looked into his silver eyes. The girl looked away, she was starting to blush, to her he was very cute, "And by the way, my name is Haru, so what brings you here Natsume? I know my guardian sent you, but what are we going to do?" Haru sighed, "Well, the mistress sent me to come and take you to our land, far off from earth, the name of our world is Midnight Castel, the land of the Moon Princess" there was silence until "HUH!" screamed Haru "What do you mean, are you crazy, I can't go, I have school and a family, my grades are finally great I don't want to fail" yelled Haru in panic "Don't worry it's not to stay, it's just because she has summoned you, I was sent here on a mission to bring you back just for a while until you accept your mission" Natsume explained, "But why me? And what about my life, my parents would notice that I'm gone right?" explained Haru still thinking of excuses. Natsume stood there looking at Haru, he walked closer and closer, step by step, until he was 2 inches away from her face, His eyes flashed purple "Why can't you come, time stops when you travel from this world to ours, so no one would notice, and I'll be with you, so no harm will come your way" Natsume was hypnotizing Haru, Haru was standing there, watching, looking into his now purple eyes, until they went silver again, "Natsume why were eyes glowing purple" Haru asked curiously, "No reason, you don't feel any different, like you want to go to Midnight Castel?" asked Natsume confused "No I don't really feel any different, but you convinced me to come to Midnight Castel, if time stops then I'm there."

On the outside Haru looked convinced by those reasons, she was but by only one "_I'll be with you, so no harm will come your way"_ she was only looking forward to going with Natsume, "_His face looked so cute, and it was so up close, I can't believe this, but I'm pretty sure I'm dreaming so I'll wake up anytime soon for school"_, Haru was busy day dreaming when Natsume took hold of her shoulders and shook her wildly, "Hey are you ok?" he asked "Yeah" Haru nodded, but in truth she was becoming wildly dizzy and felt weak again. Haru dropped to her knees and her eyesight became blurry again, she completely feel onto her side and couldn't feel her body, she closed her eyes and she saw a vision, colours of red, orange, red, blue and silver appeared, lockets and a whole other world. Time passed before she woke up again, she opened her eyes and looked at her clock, 04:29am, she sat up and saw nothing, "So it was a dream" she whispered disappointed, "What you talking 'bout", a shadow came out of nowhere and the full moon now setting lit up her room, a midnight blue haired boy with silver eyes walked towards her, "Natsume" she whispered, "Yeah, why'd you think this was a dream?", tears swelled up in Haru's eyes and came down her rosy cheek, "Are you crying Haru?", she said nothing. Natsume walked towards her, sat next to her and put his arms around her, Haru looked at him and smiled, her green eyes glistening in the moon light, "I thought you weren't real and I thought I was dreaming" she whispered to him "No, I'm not going anywhere" Natsume said, "Anyway Natsume you can let go of me now" she said looking at the floor, Natsume let go and stood up quickly, "Sorry, so um, are you actually coming to Midnight Castel?", "With you, why not, it'll be fun."

HeHe :) My first chapter of my story the Luna Boy...What will happen to Haru?, what will become of her life? And is Natsume really the good guy? OF COURSE HE IS!

Hmmmm...i wish my life could be like this maybe that's why i'm writing this awell

Look forward to more and please comment what you think would be good or whats wrong, i shall maybe fix it, not completely, please give feedback ;)


	2. Haru's Illuminating glow

Chapter 2: Haru's illuminating glow

Haru sat on her bed, staring at the floor, "Natsume, how do we exactly get to Midnight Castle?", "Well, the Mistress explained to me that one of the princesses in our world has a friend who can perform transportation spells, he should be coming, but we have a actual waiting spot", Natsume explained this to Haru with great detail on what his plans would be to get there. Haru walked to her closet and opened the doors, "hey Natsume can you turn around or go stand on the balcony, I want to dress in my travelling clothes", "A...ya sure, I'll go stand on the balcony" Natsume walked fast outside, while blushing and looked to his right, the wind was blowing a nice tender breeze, warmer than the previous ones. He looked into the sliding door, Haru's reflection showing, she picked out a shirt, a short sleeved, purple shirt with a picture of a cherry blossom tree. Natsume couldn't take his eyes off the reflection, as she took her current shirt off, her body in a shape of an hour glass, her tummy shining in the moonlight, but he looked away, he had seen enough, his heart was beating fast and he was heating up. Haru walked outside, "Natsume what's wrong?, you're face is all red", "No it's nothing" he explained, she walked up to him, put her hand on his forehead and brushed his fringe up, she gently put her forehead on his and stayed there with her eyes closed, he looked at her close up face and could feel he was getting hotter and hotter, his heart beating fast, he had never experienced this before, until she came along. Haru took her forehead off his and combed his fringe back to how it was, "You're really burning up, you might have a fever so well stay a bit longer", "Are you sure, we have to get going" he argued, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure, otherwise you're going to get worse" she argued back, "fine then, we'll stay" he finally agreed. Another hour passed until Natsume finally told Haru it was time to get going, she stood in front of him with her cherry blossom shirt, short black jeans that were ¾ up her thighs, her black stockings that came past her knees with ripped lines in them as they were designed, her sneakers and she seemed to have on gloves that were open at her fingers. Her short purple hair was tied back with her side fringe brushed around her left eye and she was smiling because of the excitement of her first adventure that she would probably have to risk her life for. Natsume stood up, walked past Haru and crouched down, "What are you doing Natsume?" asked Haru with a embarrassed expression, "Well, we have to get down your balcony, so I'm going to carry you on my back" replied Natsume, "You can't be serious right?, I'm too heavy" she said blushing, "No you're not, I've carried you twice already, you're actually light", Haru couldn't win this argument no matter how much she tried, in the end she just got on his back. Natsume stood up, and a shocking wavelength of an aura had hit him, he looked around outside, behind houses and trees, _"What could that evil aura be, I don't like the feeling of this, I better go quickly" _Natsume thought to himself, "hey Natsume, what's wrong? I am to heavy, aren't I?" she complained, "Haru I already told you, you're not, I just thought I saw something." Natsume quickly jumped over the balcony railing and landed on the ground, outside Haru's room, something was wrong and he knew it. Natsume put Haru down and grabbed out an illuminating dagger, the dagger glowed brighter than anything, the moon was no comparison. Haru had never seen anything glow so bright before, to her it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, and to Natsume this is the first time he had seen the moon stone lily dagger glow so brightly, with him it only glowed a little, but when near Haru, the daggers glow is unlimited. The glow seized and Natsume handed the dagger to Haru, "Here this is yours" he offered, "No it isn't, I've never seen this sort of dagger before" Haru denied, "This dagger is called the Illuminating Dagger, it is made of the rare Moon Stone Lily, therefore there is only 1" Natsume explained, "If there is only 1, why should I have it?, I'm not good with daggers, why isn't it yours?" Haru argued and denied everything, "I wasn't finished talking, the legend says: Only the one with a pure heart and soul can truly be the daggers master, when the daggers shine is brighter than the moon itself, then you truly know that person is it's master." He held out the dagger in front of Haru, the beautiful silver sheath shone and glowed in the moons ignited beams, Haru's hand moved slowly towards the dagger and her fingers touched the smooth, serene, glittering sheath, the dagger glowed once more but only for a second and went back to being a dull and plain dagger. Haru lifted up the dagger but then it suddenly dropped, the dagger hit the ground with a clang and Haru fell to her knees, her hands started to hurt, a ruby red colour was dripping off her hand onto the ground, she looked at her hand and blood was slowly seeping out of her flesh, "What is this?" she questioned Natsume, "Why does it hurt?" she asked, thoughts were racing through her mind, images of some sort, a giant white bird, blood everywhere, demons, monsters and a women standing there commanding them, her hair short and grey, her face of an old hag, cold, evil eyes and most petrifying, her cold, evil cackle as her monsters slaughtered every living innocent being. Haru dropped to her side, she was breathing hard and tears were coming out of her eyes, one of her never forgetting memories.


	3. Natsume's Ability

Chapter 3: Natsume's ability

Haru was lying on her side breathing hard and crying, "Haru's what's wrong?", Natsume was panicking, was this what the dagger was supposed to do to its master? _"Damn it, this wasn't supposed to happen, what should I do? She collapsed and on top of that were being stalked by a freaking demon, how else can this get any worse?" _ Natsume was speaking to himself in his head. Natsume picked up Haru and carried her on her back he ran through trees and saw his destination, a huge hill, that's the waiting spot, the perfect place to transport. He put Haru down he was still too early, she had fallen asleep, but her hand didn't stop bleeding, he ripped some of his shirt off and wrapped it around her hand, the blood came through but the shirt soaked it up, but there was nothing he could do until help arrived and he got to Midnight Castel. He thought to himself _"Where the hell is Ruka, if he doesn't get here soon, the stalker demon might attack and I can't handle it by myself, again how can this get any worse?"_ Suddenly it started to rain, the water was coming down hard and spearing Natsume, it left grazes and scratches where normal rain shouldn't, it was becoming quite humid and hot, the rain was starting to heat up, soon it would becoming a blazing hell and he and Haru would get scalded. Natsume had to think fast, what could he do? He knew magic, but he isn't very successful at the force field spell. He couldn't remember, suddenly a huge shadow came out, a big red demon stood in front of Natsume, Natsume cursed, "The water demon, I read about you in our demon classes, you make it rain when you want to come in for the kill, the rain has 2 effects, it leaves the prey wounded and soon scalded as you make the rain heat up", "Yes, little mouse knows more than he seems he does" the demon grumbled, "but do you know how to stop me?", Natsume hesitated, but finally came up with an answer "_If I can't make force field, I'll just have to make rain stop", _he pointed his finger towards the sky "_E ERES RAYA O ERES STARA_!" he yelled and a flash of light flew from his hand to the sky, but the rain didn't stop. "Tsk, little mouse my rain doesn't stop that easily" the demon boasted, Natsume smiled slyly, "Look again, freak", the rain had stopped, the demons mouth was wide open, "How did you stop my rain?" the demon asked paralyzed, "I'm not the best magician in my school for nothing, idiot" Natsume boasted. The demon stood there looking at him, "Don't tell me you're the son of him" the demon quivered, "Don't speak of him!" Natsume yelled, "You are, you are the son of..." the demon was cut off by Natsume's spell chanting, "_KATANA E ERES O KAMI RE RAI" _Natsume yelled, suddenly a bolt of lightning struck down and Natsume held open his hand, a katana appeared made out of lightning and Natsume looked angrier than ever, "Come on kid you don't expect to beat me with a little sword you summoned" the demon laughed, "this isn't any little katana" Natsume said with anger, "This is the legendary Lightning Katana, **Kaminari-Katana**. The demon backed down with fear, "You can summon the legendary sword of the lightning god?" the demon quivered, "Yeah, and I'm not about to hold back", the demon moved his eyes towards Haru, "What if I took someone very important to you?" the demon bluffed, Natsume was thinking who was important to him, he realized, Haru! But it was too late; the demon had Haru in one of his arms already, he held her by the body and squeezed his hand into a fist, "KYAAAAA!" Haru screamed, "Put her down or you'll meet your grave" Natsume bluffed, "You can't use the katana can you, kid?" the demon asked laughing, Natsume grinned "wanna find out?", the demon began to laugh and Natsume moved, before the demon could realize it, he had been slashed in half by the legendary katana, "Kid, how can you use it?" the demon asked with his final breath, "I haven't been training with it for all my life for nothing, you know" Natsume grinned at him and the demon vanished. Haru lay on the grass unconscious, he lifted her head and put her head on his lap, suddenly more footsteps came, and a little shadow came running, a little boy came out off the forest, he had mid-long blonde hair and brown eyes, he was wearing a shirt with a teddy bear on it and blue shorts, "Natsu-niisan!" he yelled, "Ruka, hurry up, you're late", "sorry, lost my way, but I'm here now", Natsume got up and picked up Haru the bridle way, "So this is the girl, huh" Ruka asked examining her face, "She's kinda cute" Ruka admitted, Natsume shot Ruka a stay away look, "Ok, I'm sorry, sheesh, she's all yours" said Ruka, "Shut up and make the portal" said Natsume looking away, Ruka looked at her face once more, "Natsu-niisan, is she supposed to be a pale colour?", Ruka asked concerned, "Shoot, I forgot, Ruka your also a healer can you heal her hand, the dagger did this to her and I don't know what to do" Natsume admitted, Ruka looked at her hand and he smiled, "Oh, Natsu-niisan, the dagger just marked her, look", Natsume looked at her hand, the blood was still seeping out just not as much and on her wrist was a purple, crescent moon, "Ruka can you stop the bleeding" Natsume asked, "Yip" and Ruka chanted a spell, "_ERES E HIRU YU CHI" _a glowing green light embraced Haru's hand and when the spell was over the wound was gone. Ruka looked at Natsume, "Natsu-niisan, I'm pretty sure there is supposed to be another marking as well" Ruka said confused, "We'll look into it later, first we have to go to Midnight Castel" Natsume looked at Ruka, Ruka got up and Natsume followed they both walked up the hill, Ruka finally yelled "_ERES KOTSU E KIKAN"_, a portal appeared in front of all three of them and they walked through it, the glowing rainbow colours embracing their very auras.


	4. Smiles and Ruka's favourite food

**I do not own Natsume and Ruka's name, they are from Gakuen Alice, however I do own Haru's name, I recommend you guys watch or read Gakuen Alice :D**

Chapter 4: Smiles, complication and Ruka's favourite food!

Ruka yelled "_ERES KOTSU E KIKAN"__ and a rainbow portal appeared, Natsume carrying Haru went in first and Ruka followed. The three were floating down the portal until a window came up showing a dark midnight blue city, except the city's only source of light was the ground. The ground was illuminating the whole city as if it were day, yet it was a dark blue midnight colour, with little sparkling lights in the sky. Natsume and Ruka hopped out of the portal and stood looking which way to walk._

_Ruka looked left and right and finally said what Natsume was hoping he wouldn't  
>"Natsu-niisan, we're lost, aren't we?" Natsume looked at Ruka and hit him on the head<br>"Well this is Midnight Castel, but this isn't any place near the Moon Mistress's castle"  
><em>Meanwhile Ruka was holding his head on the inflicted pain Natsume had caused, Haru began to move and her eyes opened, her emerald green eyes looking into Natsume's gleaming silver eyes  
>"Morning sun shine" said Natsume in a sly tone<br>"How long was I out" asked Haru with surprise  
>"Hmmm...let's say the whole entire time" Natsume smiled<br>"Sorry...I really am...wait! Who's that boy?" Haru pointed to Ruka  
>"Hi, it's really nice to meet you, my name is Ruka and I'm still a magician apprentice" Ruka smiled, Haru looked at him, from his golden blonde hair to his shoes<br>"How old are you? You're so cute" Haru said in a nice tone,  
>"Haru, he may look like a 10 year old, but in truth he's a year younger than us" Natsume sighed, Ruka smiled and nodded,<br>"ha..HUH! That can't be, he's so small and cute, he's baby faced" Haru was panicking, Natsume put his hand on Haru's mouth,  
>"Don't be so loud, you're going to attract unknown things" Natsume looked around<br>"Yeah right, like that's ever going to happen" Haru said smiling with confidence"  
>"It's already happened" said Natsume and Ruka at the same time, they both looked at Haru with bland faces, he showed her his skin, his skin was bruised and red from being scalded by the rain.<p>

"Let me down" Haru said with an unhappy face  
>"its ok, I'm fine you don't have too, you're still..."<br>"I SAID LET ME DOWN!" Haru yelled  
>Natsume tightened his grip on her body, she looked at him with her sad eyes, he could see something was wrong, her eyes weren't usually this cold and sad,<br>"Not before you tell me what's wrong" He looked directly at her face, she hesitated like Natsume hit the bulls eye on the dart board, Ruka looked at them, he got the hunch why she was being stubborn,  
>"Be...because I don't want to see you getting hurt again because of me, wasn't the monster after me?, if it was, why did you have to be the one to get hurt?" Haru started to cry,<br>"Look what you did Natsu-niisan, you made her cry" Ruka glared at him,  
>"Shut up Ruka your making it worse" He glared back,<br>"Sure the monster was after you, but you were already out cold and injured, do you really expect me to leave you there to get killed? Plus it was good training for me" Natsume smiled,  
>"So Haru, to help Natsume heal, there is something you can do, it's the best medicine and take it from a healing apprentice, you can just smile" Said Ruka nicely with his own sort of grin, Haru nodded and gave a smile, Ruka went wide eyed, the cutest smile he had seen<br>"Haru-chan, you're so cute" Ruka hugged her, suddenly Ruka felt a cold chill go up his spin and he saw Natsume giving him an evil glare, telepathically he knew Natsume was saying, let go or you die, you're choice, either way I'm going to kill you. Ruka let go immediately, Haru looked at Natsume and he gave her a smile, Haru had never seen Natsume properly smile, for her it felt warm like the sun, not cold as ice as she thought he was, no he's the complete opposite of what she imagined.

"Hey Ruka, how do we get to the castle? Can you teleport us there?" Natsume asked not sure of what to do,  
>"Sorry Natsu-niisan, I can only teleport once a day, after that I need to recharge" Ruka apologised<br>"What? I thought we were there already, what's going on since I've been KO'd?" asked Haru,  
>"Well Ruka teleported us to the wrong spot, so now we have to wait until tomorrow to go to the castle" Natsume explained, Ruka began to cry,<br>"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, it was an accident, teacher says It needs more work, and I've been training so hard Natsu-niisan" Ruka sniffled, yet he was acting like a total 10 year old, Lolita style.  
>"Sheesh, way to make him cry" Haru said<br>"What I said he teleported us to the wrong spot, don't worry these are just one of his phases" explained Natsume,  
>"Well how do you cheer him up" asked Haru confidently, Natsume was thinking, he knew Ruka liked snacks and also Ruka wanted to duel him, but duelling him would be too dangerous as he was on a different level than Ruka.<br>"I could promise him a snack later" Natsume said finally, "Ruka just loves Moonlight Cafe, Moon Cloud Blossoms."  
>"What are Moon Cloud Blossoms?" asked Haru, Ruka overheard and butted in.<br>"What are Moon Cloud Blossoms!, If you haven't eaten them, then you haven't gone to heaven"  
>"You're exaggerating" said Natsume<br>"Anyway, before Natsume kindly butted in I was explaining that, that special treat is basically as big as you're hand not counting fingers, it's in the shape of a moon flower blossoming and is made of this puffy like substance, oh, it's also white like the moon and got these eatable sprinkles, that make it look like a moon" Ruka boasted, while Ruka was boasting Haru was day dreaming of the treat, her eyes were sparkling for the lust and texture of the food and Natsume was standing there with her in his arms, with a dull face thinking when is this lecture over.

Ruka's tummy rumbled, and he started whining,  
>"Natsu-niisan, I'm hungry" he complained<br>"Well deal with it" replied Natsume  
>"There should be a Moonlight Cafe here, they're so popular, and I have my apprentice ship allowance to spend" complained Ruka,<br>Natsume looked around,  
>"What are you looking for Natsume" asked Haru<br>"A town map, there should be one in every town" explained Natsume "But I can't see one"  
>"Is that one there" Ruka pointed towards a post with pictures of buildings on it,<br>"Why do you have all the luck in world?" Natsume asked Ruka,  
>"Don't know, born with it I guess" Ruka replied in a grin, "And look it has the Cafe on it"<br>"Well what are we waiting for, let's go" Haru said in desperation  
>"You just can't wait to eat one can you?" asked Natsume looking at Haru in a sly face<br>"Not really, no, why do you ask?" Haru replied in a straight forward answer  
>"No reason really, well let's go, I do want to see your face when you eat one, they are actually good" Natsume smiled,<br>"So it's settled then, follow me" Ruka said in confidence, walking the wrong way  
>"Ruka, don't forget you have bad sense of direction" Natsume said remembering the portal incident,<br>"Your right, we'll follow you" replied Ruka in determination, Natsume sighed and began walking and suddenly Haru's hand began to glow.

**What is this strange glow? Is the town really what it seems? To be continued...dun, dun, dun  
>P.S Ruka's Personality is childish Lolita :3 , like honey from Ouran Highschool host club and Momiji from Fruits Basket. (I do not own these anime listed)<strong>


	5. Haru's Resolve

**I do not own Natsume's and Ruka's names only Haru, I also do not own Gakuen Alice but I do own 'The Luna Boy', as it is my story. I would appreciate if no one would copy my story as it is mine :3  
>I strongly recommend you <strong>**read**** or ****watch**** Gakuen Alice and check out ****Shynelesa's ****stories as they are really good too! :D Thanks for reading and keep watching for updates.**

Chapter 5: Haru's weapon  
>Haru's hands started to glow a dazzling purple, the three looked and the crescent moon on her palm was also glowing,<br>"Natsume, this is related to the dagger, there must be something disturbing it?" Ruka said thinking  
>"I agree, it seems agitated by something, but what?" Natsume said<br>"Guys, you know about the dagger, what's going on?" asked Haru worried  
>the glow finally stopped and the crescent moons illuminating glow subsided. The three friends kept staring until Natsume felt another bad aura roaming around the area they were standing,<br>"guys, we better get going" said Natsume getting paranoid,  
>the three kept walking and soon came to a stop in front of a cafe, the sign said Moonlight cafe and had a picture with a full moon with clouds In front.<p>

"We're here! We're here!" jumped Ruka in excitement,  
>Natsume still had the bad feeling from before, that fowl aura closing in on them,<br>"Well let's go in" said Haru excited  
>The three walked in, and a bell rang informing the waitresses that new customers we're here,<br>"How can I help you" a waitress appeared  
>"Table for 3 please" Ruka asked politely<br>"Very well, this way please" the waitress took Natsume, Haru and Ruka to their table  
>"Here, table for 3" the waitress repeated<br>"You know what you order?" she asked in a weird accent  
>Natsume didn't like the way she spoke, like she didn't know proper English, this was all to suspicious,<br>"yes, I would like 3 orders of Moon Cloud Blossoms please and a star parfait" Ruka asked  
>"alright, order later come" the waitress spoke and walked away<br>"Ruka" Natsume whispered, "I don't like this cafe, it seems abnormal, did you hear how the waitress spoke?" Natsume asked  
>"Yeah you may be right, but I still want my food" Ruka moaned<br>"Uhh Natsume, to me she seemed abnormal too, I mean who has a skull faced tattoo in such a cute cafe?" Haru asked  
>"Did you say skull tattoo" Natsume asked<br>"Yeah, on her neck, a black skull" Haru looked innocently  
>"Ruka, we've got trouble" Natsume spoke angry<br>"Yeah, you're right, they probably planned on poisoning the food" Ruka spoke determined  
>"Let's go before they notice" Natsume said looking around<br>The three of them stood up, but the waitress appeared in front of them and said  
>"food ready your"<br>"RUN!" Natsume yelled  
>the three ran for the door but it wouldn't open<br>"I've got no choice but to blast it open" Natsume said determined  
>"Natsume, I've got a better idea, I can make another portal" Ruka said "You just have to fight"<br>Natsume smiled and summoned a sword, "**E ERES KASAI NO HA**" Natsume yelled pointing his hand down towards the ground, cracks began to break through the ground and fire blazed from them,  
>"Ruka, what's going in?" Haru asked<br>"He is summoning the legendary fire blade Kyōi-tekina shi no ha"  
>"What?" said Haru<br>"The legendary blazing death blade" Ruka said in a scared tone  
>Haru watched the fire shape into a blade in Natsume's hand<br>"That is so cool" Haru said grinning at Natsume  
>Natsume turned to look at Haru,<br>"It's cuz I am" Natsume grinned at her,  
>Haru blushed slightly and looked at Ruka, in a scared face,<br>"Ruka, can you seriously make the portal to Midnight Castel?" Haru looked worried at Ruka,  
>"Don't worry Haru" Ruka smiled cutely, "I'll try my best, okay."<p>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Natsume clutched tightly on his blazing death blade, and concentrated on his enemy.  
>"Fool you are, boy" the waitress muttered<br>"You do not know who you are dealing with, you hag" Natsume grinned evilly at her  
>"I do not know who you are, yes, but must you I kill"<br>the waitress suddenly melted to the floor and turned green, she bared her yellow fangs and glared in Haru's way,  
>"Ordered by lord, I must catch her and you kill" she pointed in Haru's direction and licked her lips in hunger.<br>"Natsume quickly ran in the waitresses direction, with his fire sword leaving orange and red glowing marks in the air, he sliced and the hags arm fell off.  
>"Yeah Natsume, your awesome!" Haru cheered behind him.<br>"Fool you are, boy, you think beat me you can" the hag started cackling  
>"Are you insulting me and calling me weak" Natsume yelled at her<br>"Boy, weak you are" the hag cackled  
>Natsume jumped in the air, <strong>" E ERES HI NO ONI" <strong>he yelled and his sword glowed warm colours orange, red and yellow, the colours embraced his sword and shot with lightning speed at the hag, a direct hit on the face was targeted and the hag fell to the floor.  
>"And you said I was weak" Natsume boasted<br>Natsume's sword disappeared and he walked towards Haru and Ruka,  
>"NATSUME!" Haru yelled, running up to him and hugged him<br>"You did it, you're really strong" Haru exaggerated  
>Natsume smiled at her,<br>"Boy, weak you are!" the hag suddenly stood up,  
>Natsume turned around his eyes widened, the hag was fine, her arm was re-attached and no scorch marks on her face.<br>"H-How can this be?" Natsume stuttered, "T-That was sure to kill her, it always works" Natsume trembled,  
>Haru looked at Natsume's face, he was angry and he was disappointed, he was scared and she couldn't do anything.<br>"Natsume" Haru whispered his name  
>Natsume turned and looked at her, she looked worried and sad, but gave him a smile,<br>Natsume stood in front of Haru,  
>"You will not have her, no one will, except me!" He yelled at the hag<br>"Boy, for that girl die you would" the hag spoke  
>Natsume nodded<br>"She is special to me" he spoke softly  
>Ruka, stood next to Natsume,<br>"He likes her" Ruka whispered to the hag  
>Natsume blushed and gave a evil glare at Ruka<br>"Shut up Ruka and make the portal"  
>"Sorry, I just couldn't resist"<br>The hag looked puzzled,  
>"Boy, girl you love?" the hag asked<br>"A-Ah, m-maybe" Natsume blushed,  
>Behind Natsume, Haru was giggling,<br>"W-What's so funny?" Natsume asked embarrassed  
>"Your face is red" Haru giggled<br>"Oh guess what?"  
>"What?" Haru asked<br>"Your red too" Natsume boasted and grinned  
>The hag stood there watching them carefully,<br>"Enough!" she yelled "Boy must die, and no more will love be" the hag cackled  
>The hag lunged and extended her arm, it stabbed Natsume and went through his body,<br>"NATSUME!" Haru screamed out, the hag kept cackling,  
>Haru ran to Natsume's side, blood came from his mouth and chest, and he was unconscious. Haru put his head in her lap and stroked his midnight blue hair.<br>"Ruka, we have to go Natsume's in a terrible condition!" she sobbed  
>"I know I just need a little more time" Ruka said concentrating "Can you do something?" he asked Haru,<br>"I don't know. I don't know how to use the power of the dagger"  
>"Little one, now die" the hag pointed at Ruka,<br>"No, I won't let you" Haru stepped in front of her friends,  
>"I won't let you hurt them anymore, I won't be useless anymore, and I won't be weak!" Haru yelled at the hag.<br>Haru's hand began emitting purple light; her crescent moon shone and lit the room, she quickly took out her dagger and it gleamed an pure silver light.  
>"Child, dagger you have?"<br>"Yes, and it's gonna be the last time you see it" Haru smirked  
>"Master, nothing said about dagger" the hag looked surprised and scared,<br>the dagger suddenly changed shape, into a long silver sword and on the front of its silver blade, it read 'Purity", Haru lunged at the hag and sliced and she landed back on her feet, Haru stood back up and the sword changed back into a dagger. The hag stood for 2 seconds and finally fell to her side, she transformed back, but into a beautiful blonde women with curly locks and beautiful sapphire blue eyes.  
>"Child, you have freed me from my imprisonment. I thank you" the women spoke her last words and faded away into the air.<p>

Haru walked over to Natsume and felt if he was breathing, she felt his hot breath on her hand and put his head on her lap,  
>"Ruka is the portal ready yet?" Haru asked in a tired tone<br>"Yeah, and you said you couldn't use the dagger" Ruka giggled  
>"Yeah, but I still don't know how it turned into a sword?" Haru spoke softly stroking Natsume's cheek;<br>"I'll tell you when we get Natsume to a hospital" Ruka smiled

The portal opened, Haru and Ruka carried Natsume through and the three of them landed in front of a huge stone castle,  
>"Ruka, is this-"<br>"-Midnight Castel" Ruka finished Haru's sentence.


	6. Hospitalised

**I do not own Natsume and Ruka's names, but Haru is my own character. Please do not copyright this story or Characters...or anyone else's, it's just wrong :P **

Chapter 6: Hospitalized

Haru and Ruka carried unconscious Natsume to the entry gate,  
>"Yield" a night guard stopped Ruka and Haru in their tracks,<br>"Do not worry, it's just Natsume and me, we've brought Haru" Ruka said to the guard in a calm tone,  
>"Natsume is severely injured! H-How can this be?" the guard said puzzled<br>"We don't know" Ruka looked sad,  
>"Can you let us in, he's injured, he needs to go the hospital" Haru panicked,<br>"Of course, Lady Haru" and the guard saluted.  
>The guard carried Natsume and came to a halt at a great big double door.<br>"Open the Gates!" the guard yelled  
>the gates opened and the three continued walking, they stepped into the main hall and stopped,<br>"You two must see the Moon Mistress, I will take Natsume to the Hospital" the guard ordered,  
>"I will do no such thing!" Haru yelled at him,<br>"Neither, Haru and I both agree" Ruka proclaimed  
>The guard glared at the two for a moment and finally concurred to their terms. The three walked down the long, narrow golden coloured hallway and ceased in front of a modern brown door, a red medical cross was carved into the door and on the bottom it read '<strong>Emergency Medical Care<strong>.' The guard opened the door and walked straight in, he shoved Natsume on the bed and started laughing in amusement,  
>"What's so damn funny?" Haru yelled<br>"That the great 'Legendary Swordsman' got injured so severely" the guard kept chuckling  
>"Natsume <strong>IS <strong>the 'Legendary Swordsman', I'm pretty sure you can't even beat him" Ruka grinned,  
>"You insolent fool!" the guard hit Ruka directly in the face, and Ruka fell to the floor,<br>"Your such a feeble guard, hurting innocent people. How can you protect the Moon Mistress?" Haru retorted,  
>"You little-,"<br>Suddenly when Haru thought she would be cruelly beaten, the guard fell to the floor unconscious. A long golden haired women with glass holding a tranquilizer gun, stood behind the guard,  
>"I hate it when guards come in my office" said the women<br>"Dr. Iragi!" Ruka yelled back up on his feet,  
>"Ruka! How's my little apprentice doing?" Dr Iragi teased<br>"Dr, stop teasing me. Look I've grown taller" Ruka stretched his spine  
>Haru stood there next to Natsume's hospital bed and looked confused,<br>"I'm sorry Dr, I-I'm Haru" she said nervously  
>the Dr looked at Haru and smiled,<br>"So you're the famous Lady Haru" the Dr looked and inspected her.  
>"No, I'm just Haru and can you please help Natsume" Haru held his hand,<br>"He's very wounded, but I think I can make him as good as new" the doctor smiled at Haru and Ruka. Dr. Iragi quickly took Natsume into the operating room and showed Haru and Ruka where to sit. A tear slide down Haru's face and dripped onto her hand, Ruka looked at her and gave her a smile,  
>"Haru, he'll be alright"<br>"You don't understand Ruka, he got hurt because of me, it's my fault" she sobbed  
>"No Haru, it's not, he wanted to protect you. That's who he is, he protects his friends and loved ones even if it kills him" Ruka looked at the floor,<br>"Ever since I meet Natsume, he's been so kind, killing monsters when I was in trouble and staying by my side. What have I done for him?" Haru questioned,  
>"You killed that hag and you've given him a reason to love" Ruka protested<br>"yeah but I haven't killed as many and what do you mean to love?"  
>Ruka gave Haru a sly grin,<br>"I've known Natsu-niisan since we were little, I got bullied a lot for my size and interests, but he stood up for me, he was cold to anyone except me and the Moon Mistress" Ruka explained, He looked Haru in the eyes,  
>"Your the first one, that Natsu-niisan has ever been kind too except me" he smiled<br>Haru blushed and could feel herself getting hot,  
>"Haru, you okay, you look red" Ruka grinned<br>"Y-Yeah, I'm somewhat okay" Haru smiled  
>"Oh I get it, this is Haru's blushing face" Ruka teased<br>Haru looked away. Dr Iragi came walking out of the operation room; her face looked upset and disappointed. Haru ran up to her,  
>"Is Natsume okay?" she asked smiling<br>"I'm sorry Haru, I did all I could but he didn't make" Dr Iragi replied with a sad tone  
>"No, you said he'd make it, you said he'd be fine, you lied" Haru cried<br>"Haru, I'm so sorry"  
>"No, sorry isn't going to bring him back, he's the only person that's ever been special to me. I-I liked him, but now I can never tell him!" she sobbed<br>Ruka walked up next to Haru, but had a calm face,  
>"Master enough with the jokes, Haru can't take jokes" Ruka sighed<br>"Oh seriously, gosh my bad, and I thought she was a good actor" the doctor replied laughing,  
>"Wait, she was just joking-" Haru fell to her knees "I said all that for nothing, Natsume probably didn't even hear me anyway" Haru sighed with relief,<br>"No he's awake, I woke him up" the doctor smiled  
>"Good joke doctor" Haru laughed<br>"Ah Haru, that wasn't a joke" Ruka replied worried  
>A boy walked out of the room, he had bandages all over his upper body, from his chest down to his stomach and stood there looking dazed.<br>"Natsu-niisan!" Ruka yelled and hugged him, Dr. Iragi smiled,  
>"What are you going to tell him?" she whispered to Haru<br>"I have no idea" she stood there with a blank face  
>Natsume walked over to Haru and wiped blood of her cheek,<br>"It wasn't your fault" and he smiled at her, a tear dripped down Haru's cheek and he embraced her in his arms.

**Oh la la :3 What's gonna happen next? Will she tell him? Did Natsume over hear Haru's conversation with Dr Iragi? And is he going to accept her love? Stay tuned for the next chapter of 'The Lunaboy.' :3**


End file.
